Forgetting an Unwanted Memory
by Department of One Piece Yaoi
Summary: Zoro has been avoiding Sanji since last weeks incident. He even went as far as to break up with him. Sanji is injured and depressed and hardly talks anymore. One day Ace comes to visit and finds out about Sanji's situation. Determined to help Ace helps Chopper watch Sanji but Zoro thinks that its something other than kindness. Zorox Sanji (main)
1. Chapter 1

The crew was eating in the kitchen while Sanji was outside smoking. He didn't want to be around everyone that much right now. It's not that he didn't like them or was mad at them, it's just hard to hide his emotions around them. He hadn't really spoken anyone since last week's incident.

Last week the crew ran into a new enemy. Their leader had the ability to control others with a simple kiss. Zoro ended up being under her control after which he was forced to fight his nakama. Sanji volunteered to fight Zoro but he couldn't fight Zoro, not the man he loved. During the battle Sanji tried to make him come back to his senses but it didn't work. Zoro had cut him repeatedly and stabbed him twice. After luffy beat the leader Zoro came back to his senses but woke up to his sword piercing Sanji's abdominin. Sanji couldn't deal with the fact that he was so weak during the battle and Zoro was basically heartbroken when he saw what he did to Sanji. Unable to handle what he did Zoro broke up with Sanji in every way he could. After that Sanji had just stopped talking.

"Sanji?" said a familiar voice.

He turned around and gave a soft smile to Chopper. He bent down to get down to Chopper's level and patted him on the head.

"Are you sure you're really alright?" asked chopper

All Sanji did was smile and nod yes. Chopper continued to frown.

"Does your wound hurt?"Chopper asked

Sanji shook his head no but Chopper knew he was lying.

"Try to get some rest ok." he continued Sanji agreed and got back up walking back to the kitchen. If Chopper was out asking him questions then everyone must have been done eating. When he walked in he saw Nami and Robin doing the dishes.

"Cook-san" Robin said smiling. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yea how are you doing Sanji?" Nami said

"I'm fine." Sanji replied. "You two ladies shouldn't be doing the dishes. It will ruin your lovely hands. Here let me." he said softly

Robin stopped him. "You should get some rest. Your body isn't the only thing that needs rest." she said.

"If anything we'll get ussop to wash them" Nami said smiling.

Sanji smiled and waved goodbye. He left the kitchen and saw Usopp and franky cleaning the canons, Luffy was playing with chopper and brook, and the swordsman was nowhere in sight. Sanji looked up at the sunny sky. There were lots of clouds. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. A small breeze pushed the smoke away from sanji and allowed him to cool down. He went to the back of the ship and leaned against Sunny's railing. He stood there watching the clouds move.

"I'm an Idiot." he whispered to himself.

"Why is that?" said another familiar voice.

Sanji jumped.

"Who said that?!" he said

"Look down." said the voice

Sanji looked down as the voice said and saw Ace standing on his little boat.

"Ace!"

"Yo"

"What are you doing here?"

Ace jumped aboard the ship and gave Sanji a big hug.

"Oww" Sanji whimpered.

"Ahh sorry."

"It's not your fault it's this damn wound."

Ace looked down at Sanji's abdomen and began to yell at Sanji.

"You are an idiot! Your bleeding!"

"Thanks" Sanji frowned. "Wait I am!"

Ace grabbed Sanji and held him like a princess.

"Ace what are you doing?" Sanji said.

"I'm taking you to Chopper."

Ace began to walk.

"Haa haa! You gotta catch me if you want it back!" Sanji and Ace heard Luffy yell. They saw him running towards them. Luffy looked in front of him and saw his big brother.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy! How have you been!?" Ace said with a big smile.

Luffy stopped running and gave a big grin,

"Great!" he responded. "Why are you holding Sanji like that?" he said with a curious face.

"He's bleeding so i'm taking him to the ships doctor."

Sanji was blushing. He really didn't know how to react to Ace. Ace was a nice guy and he really seemed to care about him but being in this [position was really embarrassing.

Chopper came running after Luffy yelling at him to give him back his hat.

"Ace!" chopper smiled.

Luffy tossed Choppers hat back to him.

"Chopper Sanji's bleeding." Luffy said.

"What!" chopper yelled. He turned big and went running towards Ace and Sanji.

Chopper looked at the blood and told Ace to bring Sanji over to his medical room. Ace held onto Sanji and went to Choppers medical room. Chopper asked Luffy to help him get a large bowl of hot water and some towels. They ran to the kitchen while ace took Sanji to the medical room.

"So how did you get that wound of yours?" asked Ace as he laid him down on the bed in choppers medical room.

"It's not that big of a deal." Sanji said looking away. "I'll be fine."

Ace frowned.

"Liar" he said. "If that were true you wouldn't be crying"

Sanji looked up at Ace and felt his tears running down his cheeks. Sanji rubbed them off immediately.

"You know you can talk to me" Ace said softly.

Sanji looked up at Ace and gave a soft smile. The door opened and rushing in came Chopper and Luffy. Chopper asked Sanji to take of his shirt and he did. Ace stood in the background watching Sanji take off his shirt and Chopper getting his medical supplies out. When he finally did Ace was surprised at how badly wounded Sanji was. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. Sanji had a wound on his right arm and a one where he was already bleeding.

"You opened the wound Sanji! I told you to get some rest!" Chopper yelled

"Sorry Chopper."

"Lay back down!" he yelled at Sanji

"You two wait outside." he continued to Ace and Luffy

They both nodded and left the room.

When they were out of the room Ace asked Luffy what had happened.

"Luffy what happened to Sanji?"

"We got into a battle last week and the crews leader used her devil fruit powers to take control of Zoro. Sanji told us he would fight Zoro while the rest of us took care of the others. Those injuries are from the fight between the two of them." he said sitting on the floor.

"Where's Zoro?"

"He's been avoiding Sanji ever since the battle ended." Luffy said lifting his arms and placing them behind his head. "He even broke up with Sanji."

"I see." Ace said also sitting on the floor.

"Luffy you don't mind if I stay for a couple of days do you?"

"Of course not" Luffy said facing his older brother smiling.

After an hour Chopper finally came out of the room. Ace and Luffy were waiting outside the room the whole time.

"He'll be fine but he needs rest. He's in a lot of pain right now so we shouldn't move him. I had to remove the old stitches and place new one's." Chopper said.

"I'll go tell everyone he's alright." Luffy said running out the door yelling that Sanji was ok.

"You don't mind if I go sit next to him." asked Ace

Chopper went back down to his regular size and replied "I'm fine with it but you better not wake him up!"

"I won't"

Chopper left and Ace walked into the room. He sat in a small chair in the corner and fell asleep.

**_The next day_**

Ace yawned as he woke up. He looked out the window and saw the rising sun, then looked back over at Sanji and noticed he was already up with a cigarette in his hand.

"Good morning Sanji" Ace said yawning.

"Good morning Ace."

"Are you feeling better."

"Yea." he said letting out a deep sigh. Ace could tell Sanji was still in pain. Sanji hadn't moved in the position he was in at all and his facial expression told him too.

"You should get some more rest."

"I'll do that after I cook breakfast, I'm already late."

Sanji inhaled his cigarette one more time then threw it away. He placed his hands on the bed to give himself support so he could up without too much pain. Sanji did not to be treated like he was weak so he held in his pain as much as possible. Ace got up from his spot and began stretched. Sleeping in that position all night really hurt his back.

"What are you in the mood to eat?" Sanji asked.

"Hmm... wait I'm not telling you! If I do that you'll go make it and open your wounds again!"

"I'm going to cook either way" Sanji said as he headed to the door but stumbled. Ace caught him before he could fall.

"You shouldn't be moving around."

"I have to do my job and feed the crew besides you're..."

"I'm pretty sure they got it under control and besides its the doctors orders that you rest until your wounds heal which means no cooking."

"but..."

"no buts!"

Ace helped Sanji back to the bed and layed him down.

"I'll go help out in the kitchen, you stay here and relax. If I find out that you moved I'll tie you to the bed and Chopper would probably not only agree but help me too!" Ace held his finger up and wagged it like he was talking to a stubborn little kid. Sanji gave a loud sigh but nodded his head.

"Good. I'll be right back." he exited the room and headed to the kitchen. On his way there he saw Zoro laying on the grass sleeping. He wanted to go up and say something but he didn't want to leave Sanji alone by himself that long. He continued to the kitchen and when he walked in he saw Nami and Usopp arguing while everyone else gathered around the table.

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

"Nami and Usopp are arguing over how to cook an omelet." Brook replied.

"I'm hungry" Luffy stated

"Be quiet Luffy!" Nami and Usopp yelled together.

"Here you go Luffy" Robin said. She handed him a large plate of food that Nami and Usopp had already made, then proceeded to give the others their share.

"I guess there's no omelets then." Franky said

"I'll make some my way and Usopp can make them his way." Nami said settling the argument

"Yay!" Luffy exclaimed.

Chopper came up to Ace and asked how Sanji was doing.

"He's alright. He still looks like he's in a lot of pain and he's trying to hide it."

"I see... I'm going to give him some food and medicine for the pain." chopper said

"Nami! Can you save me some food. I'm going to go give Sanji the soup I made him and Zoro his share of food." Chopper said grabbing 2 plates of food and drinks.

"Sure thing Chopper. I'll make sure Luffy doesn't snatch it up." She said eying Luffy who was stuffing his face in food.

"Thanks"

Chopper left the room and gave Zoro his share of food. Then, headed to Sanji with a large bowl of soup that he said would bring back Sanji's energy. Ace sat at the table and ate with everyone. The meal wasn't as good as Sanji's but no one complained, they all knew better.

After the meal Everyone went back to their regular schedule but this time Nami made Usopp do the dishes. Franky went to go build some new weapon, Robin and Nami watered the plants, Brook played for the girls as they watered the plants, Luffy went to the front of Sunny and watched the waves, and Zoro was... well... who knows where he was. Ace decided to go check on Sanji and Chopper. As he entered the medical room he saw chopper sleeping on his chair while Sanji was sitting on the bed watching him sleep.

"It seems Chopper spent almost the whole night making me that soup." Sanji said to Ace never taking his eyes of Chopper.

"Well he seems to really care about you."

"...Listen I need a smoke and I can't really do that in here when Chopper's around. If i leave without saying anything you'll both chain me to the bed soo... can you take me outside?" Sanji asked finally looking at Ace.

"Sure."

Ace went to Sanji and grabbed his waist while Sanji wrapped his arm around Ace's shoulder and lifted him up. He helped Sanji up and walked with him to the outside. The sun was shining and there was a nice cool breeze. Ace took him to the ships mass and helped him sit in the bench there.

"Sorry about this." Sanji said

"Why do you have to be sorry?" Ace asked

"Because you don't come often and when you finally do, I can't make you a decent meal. Plus you're a guest on the ship and here I am making you help me out." Sanji said reaching into his pocket for a smoke. He put it in his mouth and looked in his other pockets for his lighter. Before he could find it Ace used his devil fruit powers to light the cigar.

"Thanks"

"No problem and don't worry about it too much I want to help" he smiled

They both looked at the calm sky and remained silent. Luffy broke the silence by running up to them and yelling about this huge fish he just saw. He said it was a giant cat fish like the one Vivi warned them not to kill.

"Ohh yea! Sanji you're not supposed to be here! Chopper said you needed rest." Luffy said

"It's alright Luffy, I agreed to watch Sanji so he doesn't stress or hurt his body too much." Ace said stopping Luffy from grabbing Sanji and running back to Choppers medical room.

"I see" Luffy smiled. He put his hand on his hat and ran off somewhere else.

"I'm tired." Sanji said. He stood up and Ace tried to help him up but Sanji stopped him. He watched as Sanji laid on the grass and closed his eyes. Ace smiled and did the same.

Within second Sanji heard Ace's loud snores that he somehow found comforting. He followed Ace and fell asleep.

Robin saw them sleeping and decided to get them a blanket. She went to them and covered them with a large blanket she used earlier. She bent over making sure she got both Ace and Sanji though Ace didn't really need it. As she got back up she saw Zoro looking at them. He looked pissed but tried to hide the fact. Even though he broke up with Sanji he still loved him. Zoro broke up with him for that same reason. He loved Sanji so much that it killed him to know he was the one to hurt him like that. He hoped that ending things with the cook would help him get over him and keep him from getting hurt. Zoro put his hands on his swords and walked away acting as if he never saw them. Robin frowned and left too.

When Ace woke up it was past noon and Sanji was still next to him sleeping. He noticed the blanket that was over them and got up. He took the blanket and repositioned it over Sanji. He stretched and decided he should tell Chopper where Sanji was before he panicked. Leaving Sanji on the floor he continued the the doctors room and saw that Zoro was there talking to Chopper.

"Ohh.. Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Ace said. He saw Zoro look the other way.

"I just came to tell you that Sanji wanted a smoke earlier and I took him out for one. He's sleeping on the grass and seems to be feeling better."

"That's great!' Chopper said smiling. "I'll go check on him in a minute ok. Let me just finish with Zoro."

"Don't worry about it Chopper I told you I'm all better." Zoro said. He stood up and left the room giving Ace a bad look.

"What's his problem?" Ace said looking at Chopper.

"He's just grumpy. He has been like that since they fight. I really wish he would just apologize to Sanji already and lighten up." Chopper said sighing. He got up from his chair and moved to a small medical bag. He picked it up and moved to Ace.

"Take me to Sanji" the little reindeer said smiling.

"Sure"

Ace lead Chopper to where Sanji was. He was still sleeping. Chopper took his temperature and did all kinds of stuff Ace had seen done to his old man, Whitebeard. He didn't really understand it but he knew it was going to help. When Chopper looked like he was done Ace asked

"So how is he?"

"Better" he smiled looking up at Ace. "He seems to be more relaxed now. I think you're really helping him Ace"

"I haven't done anything."

"I think you have" Chopper said looking back at Sanji. "He's been in this condition for a week now and showed minimal signs of improvement, which i think was due to stress. Since you got here he seems to be happier, more relaxed, and he's even talking more. And it's only been about a day" he said with a bigger smile.

"..."

"How long do you plan on staying?" Chopper asked with a worried face.

"With Luffy's permission, until this problem gets fixed."

"That may take a while." Chopper said

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Ace said with a big grin on his face.

Chopper stared at him worried. No one knew what went through Ace's mind except for Luffy and no one knew what was going through his mind either.

**That's all i have for this chapter. I was going to make this a short story but my fingers keep typing. Ohh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you wish :) The next chapter will hopefully be done tomorrow since i'm already almost done with it. Anyways, i'm getting distracted, like i said hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking the other day and remembered Ace dies in the anime before he met brook and my story says he's alive :O For you One piece fans who know this ignore it and pretend he never died. BTW I do believe Ace is alive. I'm getting distracted again, anyways sorry for the wait I've been busy with online classes. Here is the final chapter. ~Enjoy :3**

It had been one week since Ace arrived. He helped around when he wasn't sleeping and kept an eye on Sanji. Sanji was well enough to walk on his own and Chopper had just given him the ok to cook. He told everyone he was going to make a special feast as a late welcome from Ace and as a congratulations for his getting better. Also, he just wanted to have one. Sanji went to the kitchen and began cooking. The others got everything they needed to set the party outside. Luffy Zoro and Usopp were fishing for food supplies that Sanji could make. (Yes Zoro was helping) Zoro had decided that isolating himself wasn't going to help anyone so he came back from the shadows and joined in. He still avoided Sanji as much as he could though. Ace was in the middle of laughing at brook joke when he fell asleep. This was normal so the crew continued as nothing happened. Luffy caught a large fish and Zoro cut it into smaller pieces for the cook. The whole crew was smiling. Usopp ran to the kitchen to tell Sanji how he had caught the fish but Luffy ran after him saying that he had caught it. Zoro picked up some pieces and took it to the kitchen. He tossed them in there without walking in and left to get the other pieces.

When everything was ready they all sat around the table and by this time Ace had woken up. Sanji came out with large platters of his first class cooking. Ace and Luffy jaws dropped and saliva practically was hanging out of their mouths.

"Hooray!" Luffy yelled as Sanji placed food on the table. Everyone dug in and began to have a great time. Brook made jokes, Chopper dances with Usopp and Franky, and well it was just fun. Sanji was laughing when Usopp fell off the table. Everyone was glad to see that Sanji was smiling again. After the main course was done Sanji went inside to get desert. Ace volunteered to help but Sanji refused because one, he was a guest, and two, he was a devil fruit user so his abilities would probably melt the ice-cream before it even got to the table. Instead, Robin went along with Sanji.

As they were picking up the cakes, ice-cream, and other goodies Sanji collapsed.

"Cook-san!" Robin yelled

"ugh... Damn it... Ohh Robin! Sorry about that I'm alright" Sanji replied trying to lift himself.

"Don't push yourself" she said helping him out.

"ha haa... I think I had a little too much to drink." Sanji said chuckling.

Robin didn't say anything she just gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine...Really" he smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Lets just get the desert out, after that I'll get some rest. I don't want to disappoint everyone by leaving them desertless"

"..."

Sanji grabbed some plates and handed them to robin. After that he said he would meet her outside with the rest. As soon as she was gone he collapsed again.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

What's wrong with my body? Why won't it listen to me? he thought.

Sanji's vision started to get blurry. He looked around and noticed something was off. Why was the storage room open? He closed it after he finished putting away all the ingredients he used. Pretty soon he couldn't move his body at all. His vision was almost completely gone when he heard a loud crash outside. It sounded like it came from where everyone was eating.

"What's going on?" he asked himself.

"Seems like you can't move anymore" a voice said coming from the storage room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sanji yelled at the stranger.

"You have a lovely selection of wine here." the stranger said.

He took a sip of wine from the bottle he held in his hand. Sanji was now completely blind. He tried hard to see but he couldn't.

"You shouldn't be able to see now either."

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I poisoned your drink." he chucked.

"What?"

"I heard stories about the great chef of the straw hat pirates and wanted to come take you for myself."

"I'm flattered but I'm not going anywhere. Luffy would have a fit if I did. Either way I don't want to leave this ship." Sanji mocked the man

"Don't worry you'll forget about this crew once you come with me. If anything I'll take one of your crew members as a hostage to keep you in check."

"Damn you!"

"Haa haaa!"

The man moved closer to Sanji and was laughing. Sanji tried hard to move his body but it wouldn't respond. He felt the man grab him. He was lifted and has placed on the mans shoulder. The man walked to the outside and saw his crew fighting the straw hats.

"Sanji!" the crew yelled

Zoro pulled out his swords and went to attack the man. Before he could get to close the man pulled out a gun and held it to Sanji's head.

"Now now. Unless you want your comrade dead i suggest you all calm down." he said with a smile. Sanji couldn't move or see and now his voice was leaving him to. It would only be a matter of time before he lost consciousness.

"Damn!' he said lowly.

The man walked back to his ship never moving the gun or his eyes from the crew.

"Sanji! We will come save you!" Luffy yelled but it was too late Sanji had already passed out.

Quickly the ship began to disappear out of the straw hats sight.

"Damn it! What are we going to do!" Usopp said.

"Let's follow them." Ace said

"And how are we going to do that?" Nami said

"While they were distracted by Zoro earlier I sent one of my flames to their ship. I can track it." he smiled.

"Yosh! Let's go rescue Sanji."

"Wait everyone." Robin said "Just before we were attacked the cook collapsed in the kitchen."

"Did his wounds reopen or something?" chopper asked

"I don't think so. I didn't see any blood."

"Then he was probably poisoned" Nami said. "Just in case stay out of the kitchen everyone." Nami said to the crew.

Ace, Nami, Franky and Brook headed to the front of the ship to see which direction they were headed. Luffy sat on the grass thinking and Zoro readied his swords for battle, and everyone else waited for battle.

On the other Ship.

Sanji was still unconscious but they put shackles on him and placed him in a jail cell just in case.

"What do you want to do with him after he wakes up Captain Gu?" a man asked

"When he wakes up he won't be able to do much. The drug should weaken him. If you see that it is wearing off give him some of this." Captain Gu (aka the man who took Sanji) said tossing his crew member a bottle of small round pills.

"Yes sir!" the man yelled

"Hey Captain can we play with him a little" another man said smirking.

"He is pretty cute" said another.

"hmm... I don't see why not. Just don't break anything he is after all our new cook."

The 3 men smiled and laughed.

The Captain left and the 3 members remained for Sanji to wake up.

After 20 minutes of waking Sanji woke up. He felt like he just finished waking up from a hangover but his head wasn't killing him. He tried to pick himself up but his body wasn't responding that well. He looked around and saw 3 men standing outside the cell in front of him. They were smiling in a way that creeped him out.

"Good-morning sunshine" one said

"We wanted to come and play with you" another said.

What the hell are they planning? Sanji thought. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

One of them unlocked the cell and walked in. The others followed and surrounded Sanji. Sanji looked up at them. He stood up with whatever strength he was able to find. He extended his leg out to kick one of them but they grabbed it and threw him down. One of the men grabbed his arms and adjusted the shackles to bound Sanji's arms behind him. The other was holding him down while the last one was removing Sanji's shirt.

"Let go you bastards!" Sanji yelled.

"I don't think so sunshine." a man laughed. "We are gonna have a lot of fun together."

Panic began to overwhelm Sanji. He tried to escape the men holding him down but they had the advantage.

"Hey give him some of the drug. He is moving around too much and its getting on my nerves."

"Give me a minute."

The man finished tying Sanji's hands together and moved to give Sanji the drug. He grabbed the small bottle and took out 2 small pills. He placed them in his hands then forced Sanji to drink them.

Damn! Sanji thought.

The pills worked fast. Sanji's hands were bound behind him by shackles while his shirt was unbuttoned and now another man was pulling off his pants.

"I'm going to kick your asses if you don;t stop now!" Sanji yelled.

The men laughed but were stopped by the sound of something crashing into the ship.

"What's going on?!" one of them said

"Go check it out!" another said

He nodded his head and left to go see what was going on. The other 2 continued and Sanji's pants were now completely off. They heard the man who left open the door then a loud thud.

"I suggest you stop before i slice you two in half" a voice said.

"The two men turned around and saw a green haired swordsman standing over the crewmate.

"Damn you!" a man yelled.

Sanji couldn't look up. He was too afraid of seeing Zoro like this. He held back the tears by biting his lip to the point where it bled. The men stood up and pulled out their swords and attacked Zoro. He dodged and sliced both of them. Not looking back he sheathed his swords and walked to Sanji. Sanji didn't move except to breathe.

"Oi cook, you alright?" Zoro asked.

"..."

Zoro bent down and grabbed the cooks pants. He held them towards the cook and placed them over him. He took a words and broke the shackles.

"Are you alright?" he asked again

"... Even if I was alright it doesn't concern you." he said

"It does concern me"

It stopped concerning you when you broke it off with me!" he yelled. He grabbed his pants and put them back on. He tried to stand but he collapsed. Zoro caught him before he fell but Sanji pushed him away.

"Sanji look at me!" Zoro yelled. He grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. Sanji looked and saw his pained face. He couldn't hold back the tears any more. They started falling and that's when Zoro snapped. He gave Sanji a hug and began to apologize

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Zoro said "I love you too damn much!" he continued

Sanji began to hug Zoro back.

"Your an idiot!" Sanji said.

"I know but I'm an idiot that loves you." he said pulling away to look at Sanji. He wiped his tears and kissed him. Sanji was afraid to kiss back but he didn't care anymore he needed this. They were interrupted by a man attacking them. Zoro pulled his sword and sliced him. He turned around and picked Sanji up in bridal position/

"What are you doing?!" he said

"Taking back what's mine" he said

Zoro walked to the door and saw the crew standing over beat-up bodies.

"Sanji! Are you alright!" Ace yelled throwing the man in his hands on the ground. He ran to them and smiled. "Ohh yea! Chopper come look at Sanji!" Ace yelled over at Chopper who was interrogating a man to find Sanji.

"Sanji!" he ran holding his bag of medicine.

"How's your wounds Sanji?! They didn't hurt you did they?!" the small doctor asked

"I'm fine. There is just some drugs in my system. I'll be fine"

The crew went back to sunny and Ace set the other on fire.

"That's what what you get for messing with Sanji" he said with an evil laugh.

The crew went back to their regular lives while Zoro and Chopper were checking on Sanji's condition.

"So how did you plan end?" Robin asked.

"Never had the chance to start it" he said

"What was it anyways?"

"Ohh... haa haa... I was planning to beat the crap out of Zoro till he apologized or something like that." he smiled.

"I see" she smiled. "I thought you were going to make him yours'. You do love him right"

"Well yea but... hey how did you know!"

Robin just chuckled

"Anyways it wouldn't be right. If I am going to make Sanji mine it's going to be when he is not fighting with Zoro. It's not a fair fight if it's like that."

Robin smiled at him and waved goodbye.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled

"Yea"

"I'm heading out"

"Awww, already"

"Yea i'll see you later" he smiled. Ace went to where Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro were to say goodbye.

"Your leaving?" Sanji asked in a sad tone

"Yea my business here is done." he grabbed his bag and turned around "ohh.. I almost forgot! Zoro!"

"hmm" he replied.

Ace turned back around and walked to Sanji and gave him a kiss. Zoro's eyes opened and so did Sanji's and Choppers. Ace pulled back and told Zoro

"Next time I won't be so nice. I will make him mine if you hurt him again" he said with an evil grin.

Chopper and Sanji could feel Zoro's deathly aura.

"Bye then! I'll see you soon" he smiled and jumped off the ship onto his little boat. Chopper was already done treating Sanji but he didn't want to leave him. Something told him that he should before Zoro did things to Sanji he did not want to see.

"Sanji..." Zoro said in an evil tone.

Sanji gulped and responded "..y...yesss" in nervous tone.

"What did you do with Ace while I was gone."

"Nothing..."

"They showered together" Zoro heard Brook say

"Brook!" Sanji yelled

"Let's go!" Zoro said picking up Sanji, holding him over his shoulder.

"Where!" Sanji said panicking

"Bathroom."

"Why?!"

"I need to check your body."

"Wait! Oi! Someone! Help!" Sanji yelled to the crew.

"Zoro glanced at them with deadly eyes and they all pretended not to hear Sanji's cries for help. Seconds later Sanji and Zoro were out of sight and in the bathroom. Zoro placed Sanji on the tub and turned the water on.

"wait Zoro!"

"I'm going to check every inch of your body."

Zoro got closer to Sanji and gave him a kiss.

"...Just... be gentle..." Sanji said blushing

"Sure thing ero-cook" Zoro said smiling.

**I hope you liked it. Excuse any grammar mistakes, I was lazy and didn't want to check it. Review if you wish :3**


End file.
